White Rose
by AmuletDevil
Summary: AU. Jo has a crush on one of her colleague will they spend their life together? There will be an epilogue. Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new story for you lovely fans!**

****Jo once loved a guy from a distance. She always watch him from afar. The guy has dirty blonde hair, green eyes and thick eyebrows. The guy was, Kendall, her colleague.

"Let's go out dinner!" One of their colleague, James, said "My treat!"

Everyone was really excited except for Kendall. "Okay..."

Jo didn't have any friends. She never had the courage to confess to him. But that didn't stop her from loving him so much. What she didn't knew was that, Kendall often notice her staring at him. He couldn't explain why, but he was effected by her stares. And he can't deny the fact that Jo was beautiful.

One day, Jo picked up the courage and ask Kendall out. "What's taking him so long!" Jo whisper to herself. She was waiting for Kendall at the fountain. After a another half an hour, Kendall arrived.

"Sorry I was late. Traffic..." Kendall explained "You said you needed to tell me something?"

"Take a sit" Jo said while looking down. "Well... There's something that I've been keeping to myself for a long time now. Kendall, I love you..."

Kendall blushed and let out a deep sigh. "I can't...I mean, you're nice, pretty and all but I don't think I'm ready. I'm sorry." Kendall stood up "Well, I better get going."

After he left, Jo felt embarrassed. But she would never give up.

The next day, she saw Kendall across across the street. She chased after him, but unfortunately for Jo, she got hit by a taxi. All she herd was the sound of an ambulance siren. She was quickly send to the hospital.

She woke up in the hospital. And overheard everything. "So, how is she?" Jo's mom ask.

"We did everything we can, but the accident cause serious damage to her brain cells. She only has two more months to live..." The doctor stated.

A week has passed, and she went back to her work place to resign. "I'm sorry to hear that..." Her boss said.

They didn't know Kendall was behind them until he asked "Hear what?"

Jo didn't want Kendall to know about her problem so she decided to lie to him. "That roosters was rushing to KFC!" Kendall thought she was weird, but he just chuckled.

"Uh...about last week...I've thought about it. How about being just friends?" Kendall asked. "Sure..." Jo gave him a fake smile but deep down, she wanted them to the more than friends. "Two more months..." She thought to herself.

They became friends. Best friends to be exact, in a short time...it was the happiest moment of her life, until...they were in a park, the flowers were blooming everywhere. "Jo, this two months has been the best time of my life. My feelings for you have grow a lot. Feelings not just as friends..." Kendall kneeled down and took out a small black color box. As he opens the box, a beautiful diamond ring was inside. "Jo Taylor, will you marry me?" Jo blushed and giggled. "Is that a yes?" Kendall asked.

"Silly, if you really love me, tomorrow you will not text me, call me or see me." Jo said. "WHAT?!" Kendall was confuse. "Just tomorrow, this is just a test to see if your love is true..ok?" Kendall smiled "Ok..." "I will wait for you at the fountain, 24 hours from now." Jo then walked away. The tears that she had been hiding fell down and she whisper "Tomorrow... I may leave with only memories of you. Your smile, your face, you laughter and most of all your love...I'll miss you..."

Before the end of the 24 hour test. Kendall dreamt that Jo...as an angel. She said "_Kendall, you may find me as an annoying person back then. The way I stared at you...it's because of my lack of courage. To say how much I love you. Please always remember, that I'll always watch over you. Even though you can't see me. Please smile for me. Your smile is my strength. Your tears are my weakness."_ The angel hugged him as tight as she could. "_I love you..._"

Kendall woke up, and tears rolled down his cheeks. "_Something feels wrong..." _Kendall thought. He fixed himself and ran as fast as he could. There was no one at the fountain. A white rose and a letter.

The letter says:

_-Congratulations, you've passed my test. I'm sorry I couldn't stay...and marry you. All those precious memories we shared, I'll always remember them. I hope you like the white rose...it is known as the bridal rose. A traditional wedding flower. Representing the unity, virtue and the pureness of a new bond love. It also associates with honor and reverence. Which makes it a fitting memorial for a departed love one.. I'll be watching you from above. Live on and always smile. Love, Jo. _

__Kendall just looks up the sky and smiled. "I will always love you, Jo Taylor...always..."

**A/N: Happy ending are always beautiful...anyway, i hope you liked it. I'm going to make an epilogue about Jo's funeral so yeah, stay tuned! And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the epilogue hope you like it and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even Big Time Rush or even the song 'Memories and Melodies'.**

Epilogue

_5 weeks later_

Today is Jo Taylor's funeral day. Family and friends gather around sheer casket. After the priest said his prayers, it was time for people to give out their speech. First up was Mrs. Taylor. Halfway to her speech and she broke down into tears. After that, was Mr. Taylor. He was holding back tears.

Everyone was sad, crying and depressed. What did Jo ever did to deserve this.

The last person to give a speech was Kendall Donald Knight.

"Today is the saddest day of my life. My one true love, Jo Taylor, is gone. She was one of my colleagues. But one day, she told me that she loved me...but I turned her down. I didn't knew she had a car accident until her loving mother, Mrs. Taylor told me." He pointed to Mrs. Taylor who was crying.

"We hung out as normal friends but soon we became best friends. We shared lots and lots of memories together. It was amazing. My feelings grew more and more. And I knew...she's the one. I propose to her, but gave me a test, to prove my love to her was true. I had a dream about her being an angel. But that dream was wrong. I woke up feeling really worried. I went to the fountain and nobody was there only a white rose and a letter.

It says:

_-Congratulations, you've passed my test. I'm sorry I couldn't stay...and marry you. All those precious memories we shared, I'll always remember them. I hope you like the white rose...it is known as the bridal rose. A traditional wedding flower. Representing the unity, virtue and the pureness of a new bond love. It also associates with honor and reverence. Which makes it a fitting memorial for a departed love one.. I'll be watching you from above. Live on and always smile. Love, Jo."_

Kendall chuckled "I was heartbroken. A few weeks later, wrote a song. I thought it would be perfect to perform it today." Kendall sat on a stool and picked up his guitar and his lucky guitar pick. "This song is dedicated to the one and only girl, Jo Marie Taylor. And this song is called '_Memories and Melodies' _Kendall started strumming a few chords then started singing.

_Brought you this gift_  
_Memories_  
_Words intertwined with melodies_  
_I'm sure we've had our friends and our enemies_  
_But I don't like to reminisce like this_  
_Anymore than you do_  
_Anymore than you do_

_Everything will be just fine this time_  
_Everything will be just fine this time_

_Let's give it a rest 'cause I don't wanna fight_  
_Let's clean up this mess before it ends tonight_  
_I could've kissed your hand and tried to walk away_  
_But I don't like to reminisce like this_  
_Anymore than you do_  
_Anymore than you do_

Kendall's voice started to cracked a little. Everyone was crying but he was holding his tears. But he continued singing.

_Everything will be just fine this time_  
_Everything will be just fine this time_  
_What do I have to say to make you feel alright?_  
_Everything will be just fine this time_

_Stop it_  
_You keep looking me in the eye_  
_Stop this_  
_I don't have time for another try_  
_To be true_  
_Something I could never hide _  
_I can't be you _  
_I sit around and wonder why, why_

_Everything will be just fine this time_  
_Everything will be just fine this time_

_Everything will be just fine this time_  
_Everything will be just fine this time_  
_What do I have to say to make you feel alright_

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Kendall closed his eyes to let the tears drop from his eyes. He exhale and placed the guitar down. He grabbed the microphone . "I uh...hope you liked that song Jo...and I love you..."

His best friends pulled him into a hug and let him cry. "I just missed her so badly..." Kendall said between cries.

"We know that, man. But, Jo wouldn't want you to be sad." Logan said.

"Yea, and Jo will love that song as much as we would!" Carlos said.

"And Jo will always loved you. She always will..." James said.

"Thanks guys..." Kendall said, while calming down.

When Kendall went home, he went straight to his room. He laid down on his bed. Quickly he fell asleep. Kendall dreamt about Jo. How they got married, how they raised they're family and how they loved each other. Kendall suddenly said "I will always remember the memories we had together. I will always love you..." In his sleep.

**A/N: Worse epilogue ever! Anyway, the song 'Memories and Melodies' was written by Kendall Schmidt. Really nice song. Anyway, I want to say this...REVIEWS!**


End file.
